


With Me

by AstriferousSprite



Series: Look to the Force [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS, Spoilers, seriously read ahead at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: “I am one with the Force. The Force is with me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off: I just saw Rogue One and HOOOO BOY lemme tell you, it was worth it. Like, I'm still shaking from the last scenes, it was That Good.  
> Second off: If the tags didn't tip you off, this is full of Spoilers, so read ahead at your own risk, regardless of if you've seen the movie yet or not.  
> Third off: Sorry in advance.

“I am one with the Force.”

He kept walking towards them.

“The Force is with me, I am one with the Force.”

Even as they rushed him, Baze kept uttering those words he had never once believed, clinging to remnants as he fired.

“The Force is with me.”

They retaliated, opened fire against him.

“I am one with the Force. The Force is with me.”

An unlucky hit; he collapsed, knowing there was no hope for him.

“I am one with the Force.”

At least, no hope just yet.

 

Baze woke up.

Confused, he squinted his eyes shut. The light was too harsh, too blinding for Scarif; besides, wasn’t he dead? He _had_ felt the blasters hit him, felt the consciousness slip away from him. This made no sense.

Resting his head back against the unnaturally soft ground, he did the only thing he could do; prayer.

“The Force is with me, I am one with the Force,” he whispered, unsure of who (or what) was listening. Funny how death could change a person. “The Force is with me, I am one with the Force. The Force is with me—”

“Shame that you can’t even get the order right,” said a familiar tense voice from somewhere around him.

Baze’s eyes snapped open.

All around was a golden sky, shining brightly and seamlessly joining the illuminated floor; but more importantly, Chirrut stood against it, smiling as he leaned on his staff.

“That didn’t take too long.”

“Chirrut,” said Baze, feeling his throat tighten up.

“I was correct, wasn’t I?” he said, smiling even as tears began to well up in his eyes. “You only had to look to the Force to find me…”

“ _Chirrut,_ ” he repeated, and ran to embrace his husband.

They held on to each other as if for dear life, sobbing into each other’s shoulders, murmuring distant words of comfort. _I’m here. With you. We’ll never be apart once more._

When they finally separated, Chirrut pressed a featherlight kiss to Baze’s forehead. “I did promise, remember? To love you even in the next life.”

“I know,” he whispered, as Chirrut gently cradled his face. “I just didn’t believe in that beyond.”

“Do you now?” The mocking tone returned.

Baze rolled his teary eyes, leaning their foreheads together. “How could I not?”

For several moments, all they did was hold each other’s gaze, trading brief kisses.

This was real. The Force had led their paths together, and now it was keeping them intertwined for the rest of—well, for eternity. Regardless of what happened back on Scarif—or hell, in the rest of the galaxy—at least Baze could take comfort that the man in his arms would now be by his side in this afterlife forever. Just the two of them, like old times.

And frankly, that was all he’d ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at [@lesbiangffa](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com) if you love dying and being dead


End file.
